Eating Nicely
Eating Nicely is an episode of the television series Growing Up With Hello Kitty. Characters * Hello Kitty * Mimmy * Mama * Papa * Tracy (mentioned) * The Utensils (Fork, Spoon, and Knife) * Waiter Lessons This Episode Teaches * Don't play with your food/utensils * Be extra polite at a fancy restaurant. * Think of others' feelings (even if said others are talking utensils) * Don't eat too fast. * Don't talk with your mouth full. * If you dilly-dally when eating, the food may cool down or warm up. * Don't be noisy when eating out, as it is distracting. * Do not stand on a chair. Summary It starts with the White family eating salad, soup, rice and meat at a restaurant where the utensils can talk. Mimmy's utensils giggle. Kitty, waving her utensils in the air, excitedly tells a funny story about Tracy on the playground. She tells about how he went over to the slide, on which her knife moans. Papa notes that while he enjoys her story, she should be eating instead. Mama notes that it is true, in fact Kitty was so distracted that she hadn't eaten anything and her food was getting cold. Kitty takes a bite out of her meat, and her fork cheers. She continues telling her story, in which Tracy goes down the slide and doing cartwheels around the jungle gym, but with her mouth full, which Papa points out. Kitty gulps down her mouthful and says that Tracy is very funny, but Mama says that Kitty ate too fast. Kitty tells about how Tracy almost fell in the water, her fork moans. She then imitates Tracy waving his arms around screaming, which makes her fork dizzy. Papa point out that swinging a fork around is dangerous, and Mama points out that it is not the playground and she is being too noisy. Mimmy comments on her food being delicious, and Kitty notices that she is finished. The parents praise her, and while commenting on her surprise, Kitty notices her parents have finished, too. Mimmy's utensils are very happy. Kitty asks why she is not even finished with her food, causing her knife to moan again and her fork to moan for the third time. Her spoon also moans. She begins eating, while a waiter hands Papa a menu. Mimmy is having trouble deciding between ice cream and chocolate parfait. Kitty exclaims, "Yeah! I'm gonna get a big chocolate parfait!" and knocks her spoon onto the floor, and it moans again. Mama says that she made it cry. Kitty is confused, and while the waiter replaces the spoon, Mama goes on about how the fork is sad as it can't do its job. Kitty asks what its job is. Mama replies that the spoon and forks' jobs are to bring food to her mouth. They then say, "Your mother's right, Kitty!" surprising her as she didn't know they could talk. All three of her utensils then sing a sad song. It goes like this: Fork: '''Whoa, she swung me round in the air. ''Spoon: Oh, she dropped me down on the floor.'' ''Knife: Whoa, she doesn't use me at all.'' ''All:' Whoa-whoa-whoa-ah! We have a job to do but she won't let us bring the food to her mouth. It makes us sad. So sad if you don't eat! Help us do our job of delivering your food and we... won't be... (tearfully) so sad!" While Mimmy consults her menu, Kitty eats, and considers ordering a bowl of ice cream. Someone notes that she needs to eat her soup, which she doesn't like as it is cold. The spoon notes that everything else is cold as she waited too long. She eats her meatloaf, but notes that it doesn't taste as good. Her knife says that cold food obviously doesn't taste as good, the spoon says, "I told you so" and the fork says that she should have been more focused on eating. All three utensils note their importance, and the fork talks about its job again. The spoon notes that it scares it when she plays with it. The fork notes how being played with makes it dizzy. The spoon notes that it hurt when it fell on the floor, and adds that she should learn table manners. Kitty asks what table manners are and the knife points out what she did wrong in a fed up voice. The fork notes how she distracts herself and others. She then notices how Mimmy is eating an ice cream sundae which she likes. Mimmy notes how Kitty needs to finish her dinner or her ice cream sundae will melt. She does finish, but it does melt. The family then leave. Mimmy notes her sympathy about Kitty's ice cream. The spoon and fork are worried Kitty doesn't understand, but the knife is confident. The next morning at breakfast, she notes how she loves the warm soup. Papa agrees warm food is best. The twins note that Mama is the best cook in the world. They then eat. The fork winks at Kitty and she winks back and tells them telepathically that she enjoyed the food, and the spoon says out loud that it was because she minded her table manners. She laughs, and Mimmy asks what's so funny, to which Kitty replies an ambiguous "It's nothing really, Mimmy." Kitty then asks if they can go to the restaurant again, surprising her parents, an she points out her ice cream melted. Papa runs off late for work, but she catches him up again and asks, to which he says yes. Videos Sources *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Learns To Share on Amazon.com *Growing Up With Hello Kitty: Kitty Eats Her Vegetables on Amazon.com Category:Episodes Category:Growing Up With Hello Kitty Episodes